The invention concerns a basically conventional screw having a head, a foot and a shank fitted with an outer thread.
Screws are nearly ideal connectors and fasteners because being detachable but nevertheless providing solid, geometrically interlocking connections and ties. The screw's connection principle is based in that it connects and affixes the two components or elements of the screw connection to be joined in either directly geometric interlocking manner or indirectly via nuts locking at least onto the screw shank, most even directly and in fixed manner.
This mechanically nearly ideal species of connection suffers from the drawback of being an excellent acoustic conductor. As a result innumerable configurations, methods and devices already are known to damp the sound transmitted in and through screw connections, short of decoupling them entirely. The problems encountered in such attempts to acoustically insulate screw connections are so many that they need not be comprehensively listed here. Known means for damping sound in solids as occurring in screw connections include excessive bulk where buffers are concerned, complex assembly when using differential techniques and using several individual parts to make an acoustically damping screw connection, or only moderately dynamic strength of the insulation having thinner damping elements, for instance relatively thin rubber linings, all are known drawbacks for such known acoustic damping in solids relating to screw connections.